Christopher did 9 more squats than Luis at night. Luis did 20 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Luis did 20 squats, and Christopher did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $20 + 9$ squats. He did $20 + 9 = 29$ squats.